Ichigo's Powers Returning?
by rukia9922
Summary: During the time after Ichigo loses his powers Ichigo and his friends are leaving school Rukia finds them and thinking Ichigo can't see her tells them a big secret about Ichigo's powers but can Ichigo see her or are his powers really and truly gone.


Ichigo, Orihime , Chad and Uryu were walking out of school Ichigo had lost is powers for 12 months and was still adjusting to not having to attack hollows or hide soul reapers in his room, when Rukia appeared in front of them everyone gasped except Ichigo who could not see her "What why is everyone gasping is... something there?" Ichigo demanded.

Rukia told everyone not to tell Ichigo she was there as it would upset him "No just um... No" Uryu replied. Ichigo looked at them suspiciously but Orihime gave him her best innocent look and Ichigo gave up.

As he was walking he saw Rukia standing in front of them for a second and heard Rukia's voice saying "Ichigo can't know about this you guys if he found out that his powers" then he couldn't hear her any more. He froze shocked that he could see Rukia and wondered whether she was actually there or whether it was his imagination.

Rukia said "Can he see me?" She waved a hand in front of Ichigo's face but he didn't respond "He's staring right at me but I don't think he can hear me or see me."

Chad and Orihime both shook by the shoulders Ichigo and said "Are you ok Ichigo? You just froze up."

Ichigo stammered "I think... I thought I ... Thought I saw... I thought I heard Ru... about my powers... No... It's nothing, probably just my eyes acting up on me."

Everyone quickly exchanged worried glances behind Ichigo's back and Rukia told everyone to meet up at Orihime's place at 5 O'clock. Then they all sensed the presence of a Hollow with powerful spirit energy strong enough to be and Arrancar, Uryu and Chad were just about to leave when Ichigo collapsed holding is head in pain. "Kurosaki!" yelled Uryu and Chad "Ichigo" cried Orihime and Rukia

"I'm okay Chad Uryu you go. I'm fine really." Said Ichigo once he'd recovered

"Ichigo how did you know we had to leave?" Uryu asked knowing that they had to leave to hunt a hollow.

Everyone looked at Rukia but then remembered that would look suspicious as Ichigo couldn't see Ichigo and so looked at Ichigo "Well lately whenever there is a hollow around I get a pounding headache sooo... I figured since that was really bad it must be big or an Arrancar. And it's moving" His eyes widened "Orihime look out!" he yelled as he threw himself on Orihime narrowly missing a hollow with the power to cloak it's presence.

"How did you know I was here you shouldn't be able to see, hear or sense my spirit energy!" The hollow screamed in outrage He sniffed and looked at Ichigo then spoke again" so you're the one I sensed before. I sensed you were once strong but now your powers have withered down to almost nothing I wonder how that is possible for someone so strong to loose everything."He looked at Ichigo with a knowing look and Ichigo looked as if he knew what the hollow knew and shook his head the hollow grinned "Your little orange haired friend over here has been seeing spirits again very briefly I might add but he sees them and as soon as your powers are back I will consume your spirit before you even know what happened!" Uryu Shot ten arrows at it but it disappeared into Hueco Mundo before the arrows hit him.

"Damn! I missed that bastard!" Uryu looked annoyed then went back to his composed self "Ichigo is that true?" Ichigo nodded "Well that's good isn't it? Apart from the fact that that guy wants to consume your spirit, you should be happy!"

Rukia spoke "Ichigo's powers aren't reawakening and he knows it whenever he is in close proximity to a soul reaper or hollow or a spirit with high spirit energy his powers reactivate slightly but his body can't use these powers any more so it causes him pain. His powers can't come back I know Ichigo's done some impossible things in his time but even he can't pull that off."

"Wait. You mean to tell me Rukia was/is here! Rukia I've been seeing you all over the place have you been following me or somethi..." Ichigo suddenly froze again he started turning really red and blushed like crazy "Oh My God. I thought I saw a senkaimon open and Rukia stepped out right in front of me while I was in the shower last week." Rukia went really red "Please tell me that was my imagination!"

"Well I didn't choose where the Senkaimon was opened but I'm going to be having a word with Squad 12 they opened the senkaimon for me and turned off the restrictive currents. Don't worry, it's not like there was anything there to see anyway."

Ichigo looked like he was about to faint he couldn't even say anything he just stood there opening and closing his mouth.

**_Five Months Later_**

Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya and Ikkaku show up from a huge senkaimon then Rukia, Urahara and Isshin show up he can't see Rukia but she stabs him in the back with a special sword Ichigo on the verge of dying thinks Urahar and Isshin stabbed him and think they've switched sides but then realises Rukia is holding the sword then Rukia and Urahara explain that the sword contains soul reaper powers from all of them and the only way to transfer it was to stab him just like when Rukia gave her powers to Ichigo the first time they met. Ichigo uses his powers and manages to win after not using his powers for 17 Months.


End file.
